doubleworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante C. Shepard
Dante C. Shepard is the lead protagonist. Dante is the youngest son of the half demon, Raphael, and the half angel, Joan, and the younger brother of Virgil. Dante works as a Demon Hunter/ Paranormal Investigator and runs the Demons Never Die agency Early Life When Dante was a baby he, and his brother, nearly died in a house fire caused by a group of Ukobaches. Because of this, his parents decided to leave them in the safety of two separate churches. Dante spent his childhood and teen years growing up in St.Fugimoto's and became close friends with the other children. Dante would spend many days developing his fighting style, practicing magic and learning how to control his demon trigger. Appearance Dante has brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red jacket with a cross on the back along with his sword sheath strapped over his shoulder and two gun holsters on his belt. Interests Dante is a fan of the Devil's Cry television series and has a collection of the action figures in his bedroom. He also has a full body poster of the Last Witch movie. Dante likes Chocolate Sundays, Hawaiian pizza, fruity drinks, sweets, and fantasy movies. He dislikes cheap alcohol, spicy foods, bullies, people who hurt the innocent, slasher movies and cigarette smoke. Personality Dante is often very laid back and care free. Dante often acts very cocky and overconfident when talking to his enemies but can be very charming when he wants to be. Dante will often give enemies the chance to surrender or in the case of demons going back to hell. Dante only takes jobs that he feels will help people and will turn down jobs that he sees as solely for personal gain. People see this as him just being lazy but in actuality he believes that the only way to make the world a better place is to punish those who do bad. If Dante hurts a demon who hasn't done anything wrong, than how is he any better than them. Dante is also very chivalrous towards woman often coming to their aid even if it means getting hurt in the process. Dante doesn't smoke, drink heavily or do drugs on the strong belief that he is above them. He is very honest and will often pay justly according to any damages he causes to a place even if the damage wasn't caused by him specifically. Abilities Healing Factor Because Dante has Angel and Demon blood in him he has a rather strong healing factor that allows his body to regenerate organs and heal injuries five times faster than an average human. Heightened Senses Because of Dante's genes all of his senses are heightened and because of this, he can't stand low-quality alcohol or spicy foods. Dante is able to perceive the smell of a Demon or an Angel. Dante's body is also much stronger and much more durable than the body of a normal human. Heightened Reflexes ''' Thanks to years of training Dante is skilled at dodging attacks and can dodge attacks while quickly figuring out what to do. '''Demon Trigger Because of Dante's Demon heritage, he is able to use a technique called Demon Trigger. Dante is able to use various parts of the Demon Trigger to augment his abilities. Dante avoids using the full Demon Trigger because the power increase puts a large amount of strain on his human body. Magic Dante is cable of using various offensive magic from manipulating fire to controlling lightning. Dante has also learned various spells from people he has met in his time training in Limbo. Weapons The Sword of Sparta The Sword of Sparta was the sword Dante's grandfather, Sparta, wielded. The sword was forged in hell during the great angel demon wars and originally used to slay Angels, but when Sparta started protecting humanity it was used to slay demons and because of this it is cable of wounding both Demons and Angels. Dante was left the sword by his father. Gabriel and Lucifer Gabriel and Lucifer are a pair of twin pistols that belonged to Dante's father. Gabriel was forged from feathers from the Archangel Gabriel while Lucifer was forged from one of Lucifer's horns. They were left to him by his father. Fighting Style Dante's fighting style revolves around switching between hand to hand, melee and ranged weapons rapidly. This is done by quickly drawing and sheathing his weapons as they are needed. Devil's Cry action Figures Category:Characters